Computerized task management systems are well known. Systems such as Microsoft Outlook are commonly used to create and manage tasks, email, contacts or the like. However, in these prior art systems each task or email is an independent entity and although tasks may be defined as being of the same category, such a categorization is merely a tag or identifier and provides no additional functionality in processing tasks. In order to perform an operation on a task (e.g., delete a task or mark a task as completed) a user must select that specific task and then perform the operation. The operation is then performed only on the selected task.